The purpose of this program is to train five predoctoral and three postdoctoral fellows in specific areas of reproductive biology, within the framework of an integrated, multi-disciplinary program offering a uniquely broad perspective of the reproductive sciences. The specific areas of training are: (i) Reproductive Endocrinology hormonal interactions among the hypothalamus, pituitary gland, and gonads, including cellular and molecular actions of neurohormones, gonadotropins, and gonadal hormones, and control of their secretions, (ii) control of Gametogenesis- cellular, molecular, and hormonal events involved in gametogenesis, with emphasis on developmental mechanisms, (iii) Pregnancy and parturition- molecular endocrinology and cell biology of the placenta, and (iv) Environmental Control of Reproductive Processes- neural mechanisms which mediate effects of environmental variables, such as photoperiod, on reproductive processes. Within these specific areas, a broad array of in vivo and in vitro methodologies are available from trainees, including the most current technologies for investigation at the molecular, cellular, and integrative levels. Our nine preceptors are from four departments at Northwestern University, and each is currently funded by NICHD grants, including 10 R01 grants, a program project grant, and a Center for Research on Fertility and Infertility. Predoctoral trainees are selected from large, highly qualified pools of graduate students who complete at least one year of study within the departments and programs of the preceptors. Postdoctoral fellows are likewise chosen from an excellent application pool; virtually all postdoctoral trainees supported initially on this training grant successfully compete for NRSA support in subsequent years. Preceptors in this program have established a strong history of collaboration in their research this spirit of interaction continues to permeate the pre- and postdoctoral training arenas. Fellows participate in laboratory research, didactic courses, a class on ethical scientific conduct, research seminars, journal clubs, a yearly Symposium on Reproductive Biology, and meetings devoted to important professional issues. As a result, our trainees receive intensive training in specific area of reproductive research, acquire a broad perspective of reproductive biology as a whole, and are exposed to an environment of interdisciplinary collaboration. Through administration of this program, we have continued to produce highly-trained, successful scientists who carry with them a continuing interest in an integrated, multi-level approach to the study of reproductive biology.